Tout s'éclaire
by hermione2b
Summary: Ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer après l'épisode "Dans le noir" de la saison 4. Résumé de l'épisode au début. R&R please


_Disclaimer :_ JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Directement après l'épisode _Dans le noir_, saison 4. L'idée m'est venue après avoir revu l'épisode ce matin. La suite, telle que j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit pour Harm et Mac.

Résumé de l'épisode : Harm et Mac sont chargés d'une enquête sur le porte-avions USS Coral Sea. Harm est nostalgique et aimerait retourner voler mais Mac le voit dans ses yeux et lui fait la morale. Harm pense qu'elle a peur de le perdre et le lui fait remarquer. Après la fin de l'enquête, le commandant les félicite et leur dit qu'ils font une très bonne équipe. Et Mac dit à Harm qu'elle s'est arrangé avec l'Amiral pour que Harm reste sur le navire. Elle lui suggère de demander au skipper la permission de voler. Et c'est ce qu'il fait à la fin de l'épisode

== JAG == JAG == JAG == JAG ==

**Deux jours plus tard  
****JAG HQ  
****0830 (local)**

Harm poussa les double-portes menant sur le plateau du JAG, salua plusieurs personnes tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il y déposa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa partenaire. La porte était ouverte, il tapa sur le chambranle et s'avança. Mac leva les yeux et lui sourit mais il vit que son sourire était triste.

« Bonjour Mac »  
« Bonjour Harm, déjà de retour ? »  
« Oui. A ce propos je voulais vous remercier. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour m'avoir donné l'occasion de voler »  
« De rien »

Elle baissa les yeux et Harm sauta sur l'occasion pour fermer la porte afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle releva les yeux et vit la détermination dans ceux de son partenaire.

« Harm ? »  
« Mac, quel est problème ?  
« Il n'y a pas de problème »  
« A d'autres. Je vous connais Marine's et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Lorsqu'elle ne soutint pas son regard, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda attentivement. Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle quelques jours plus tôt à bord du _Coral Sea_.

« Mac, est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce dont on a parlé il y a quelques jours ? »  
« On a parlé de beaucoup de choses » répondit-elle avec un sourire  
« C'est vrai. En partie de mon envie de revoler. »

A cette dernière réplique, elle perdit son sourire et tourna la tête.  
« Harm … »  
« Alors ça vous inquiète vraiment ? Que je veuille retourner voler ? »  
« Oui … non … oh, je … j'ai pas envie d'en parler Harm »  
« Eh bien, j'aimerais qu'on en parle Mac. On est amis non ? Est-ce que c'est le fait de voler qui vous inquiète ou est-ce que vous avez vraiment peur de me perdre »

Elle le regarda de nouveau et il vit la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Soyez honnête Mac, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi »  
« Je … vous avez raison »  
« Sur le fait de voler ou le fait que vous avez peur de me perdre ? »

« Les deux. Je … ça me terrifie quand vous volez. Je sais que vous êtes un excellent pilote mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur quand vous êtes dans les airs ». Voyant qu'il était sur le point de l'interrompre, elle continua, « laissez-moi finir. Vous m'avez demandé une réponse honnête et je vais vous la donner. Oui j'ai peur quand vous volez, mais ça fait partie de vous. Vous êtes un pilote né. Vous êtes fait pour ça. Et vous aviez raison : vous n'avez pas choisi d'arrêter cette carrière, vous y aviez été forcé. Et je sais que si vous aviez l'occasion de retourner sur un porte-avions, vous le feriez sans hésiter. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième question : oui j'ai peur de vous perdre, peur que vous abandonniez le JAG et votre carrière d'avocat. J'ai peur de perdre le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre et qui me comprend mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même. »

« Mac, pour ce qui est de ma passion de voler, je ne peux pas vous obliger à ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'essaie d'être le plus prudent possible. En ce qui concerne la deuxième partie, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : même si par miracle je peux redevenir le pilote que j'étais, même si je repars en service actif, vous ne me perdrez pas. Je serais toujours là pour vous, même à distance. Vous savez que je tiens à vous Mac, et je peux vous promettre que vous ne me perdrez jamais Jarhead ! »

« Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas » dit-elle en souriant  
« Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé ! »

Il lui sourit en retour en voyant le sourire sincère de sa partenaire. Il allait parler quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tiner  
« Capitaine, Major. »  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
« Désolé de vous déranger. Capitaine, l'Amiral aimerait vous voir »  
« Dites-lui que j'arrive »  
« A vos ordres »

Tiner referma la porte et Harm se tourna vers Mac. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle le devança :  
« Merci Harm, je crois que j'avais besoin de ça »  
« Je vous en prie. Et croyez bien que j'étais sincère dans tout ce que j'ai dit »  
« Je sais. Vous devriez y aller ou l'Amiral va envoyer les commandos vous chercher ! »  
« Probablement. Eh, et si vous veniez dîner ce soir, je cuisine ». Voyant le regard de Mac il ajouta précipitamment : « pas de pâté en croûte façon Harm, c'est promis »  
« Ca ne dérangera pas Jordan ? »

A la réaction de Harm, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas  
« Harm ? »  
« Jordan et moi avons rompu. On s'est aperçus qu'on était ensemble pour les mauvaises raisons »  
« Je suis désolée »  
« Ne le soyez pas. Ça n'aurait pas duré de toute façon »  
« Si vous le dites »  
« Alors, 18h30 ça vous va ? »  
« J'y serais »  
« A plus tard alors »

Il sortit et rejoignit le bureau de l'Amiral. Mac le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et se dit que peut-être il était temps de faire avancer les choses même si elle ignorait quels étaient les sentiments de Harm à son égard hormis pour le fait qu'il semblait tenir à elle.

**Appartement de Harm  
****Même jour  
****1829**

Harm était en train de préparer la salade lorsqu'elle tapa à la porte. Il regarda sa montre et sourit. 'Toujours à l'heure' pensa-t-il. Il alla ouvrir la porte, sa partenaire se trouvait là, sourire aux lèvres :

« Désolée, je suis en avance ! » dit-elle malicieusement  
« Une minute Marine's » répondit-il sur le même ton  
« 52 secondes Matelot ! »

Il la fit entrer, prit sa veste qu'il accrocha à côté de la sienne, tandis que Mac se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

« Je peux vous aider ? »  
« Vous êtes mon invitée Mac. Et de toute façon, c'est presque prêt. Et pas de pâté en croûte façon Harm au menu »

Elle éclata de rire et Harm se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de son plus beau que celui-là. Il réalisa alors à quel point sa présence était importante pour lui. Et il comprit les craintes de Mac le concernant. Si la situation était inversée, il aurait aussi peur de la perdre.

« La Terre à Harm, vous me recevez ? »  
« Hein ? Oh désolé. J'étais … ailleurs »  
« J'ai vu ça » dit-elle avec un sourire timide  
« Désolé. Que disiez-vous ? »  
« Je disais : voulez-vous que je mette le couvert ? »  
« Si vous voulez. »

Elle se dirigea vers le placard et sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin tandis que Harm continuait de préparer la salade. Il sourit en la regardant. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise dans son appartement. Ça semblait naturel.

« Harm, ça va ? »  
« Oui »  
« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »  
« Oh pour rien. Je me disais juste qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. »  
« Oui, ça me plairait. Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui cuisine ! »  
« Vous savez cuisiner ? » dit-il en souriant  
« Attention matelot ! Je pourrais vous surprendre ! »  
« Vous me surprenez déjà Mac. » dit-il doucement. Mac vit la tendresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Plus que vous ne le pensez ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement sa joue.  
« Est-ce que je vous ai remercié Mac ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour être toujours là. Pour surveiller mes arrières. Pour être là quand j'ai besoin de parler. Pour être mon amie »  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harm. D'où vient cette soudaine mélancolie ? »  
« Je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà dit tout ça : merci pour m'avoir hébergé et défendu lorsque j'ai été accusé de meurtre, de m'avoir empêché de tuer le meurtrier de Diane, merci de tout cœur pour être venue jusqu'en Russie avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir la vérité sans vous. »  
« C'est normal. Je suis votre partenaire, c'est mon rôle de vous surveiller » sourit-elle  
« Vous avez fait bien plus que me surveiller. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. »  
« Harm, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »  
« J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez cet après-midi et je me suis rendu compte que je réagirais de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés. »

Elle le regarda et elle crut voir autre chose dans ses yeux, autre chose que la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Harm ? »

« Je …. J'ai du mal avec ça alors essayez de ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ? ». Elle hocha la tête et avant de continuer, il lui prit la main et les emmena tous les deux s'asseoir dans le salon. « Je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais à votre place, je serais anéanti à l'idée de vous voir partir, quitter le JAG, quitter la ville. Et si vous tenez à moi autant que je tiens à vous, je ne pas penser une seconde de plus à partir. »

« Harm … »

« Laissez-moi finir Mac, s'il-vous-plait. Il y a quelque temps que je pense à ça. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas partir et quitter cette vie si j'en avais l'occasion. Je ne pourrais pas vous laisser. Je …. Je vais peut-être prendre le risque de tout détruire, y compris notre amitié, mais je vais quand même tenter ma chance parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois : je vous aime Mac. Comme une partenaire, comme une meilleure amie, mais bien plus que ça. Je suis amoureux de vous. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, je crois qu'au moment où j'ai complètement cessé de voir Diane en vous, je me suis rendu compte qu'être votre meilleur ami n'était pas assez. Je … je ne vous demande pas de réponse. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour vous, je se… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Mac sur les siennes. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front.

« Jamais je ne t'avais cru capable de dévoiler tes sentiments comme ça matelot ! »  
« Je sais, je suppose que le fait d'avoir perdu des gens que j'aimais…. Je t'aime Mac et ça me fait peur parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. »  
« Tu ne me perdras jamais matelot. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Il secoua négativement la tête et elle reprit : « parce que je t'aime. C'est drôle parce qu'en venant ici ce soir j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance. Je tiens tellement à toi pilote ! Mais je veux que tu promettes quelque chose »  
« Tout ce que tu veux Marine's »

« Si l'occasion se présente, si tu en as la possibilité, suis ton cœur et réalise ton rêve. Retourne voler si tu le peux. Laisse-moi finir. C'est toi qui avais raison : tu n'as pas eu le choix d'arrêter. Et tant que tu ne sauras pas, tu n'auras pas la conscience tranquille. Ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est rencontrés et je commence à te connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Alors si tu en as l'occasion, fonce ! »

« Tu es exceptionnelle Mac, tu sais ? Personne ne comprend ça mieux que toi, pas même ma propre mère. »  
« Promets-moi que tu ne renonceras pas à cause de moi si l'occasion se présente. »  
« Mac je… je doute d'avoir la possibilité de revoler. Et je ne compte pas partir maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'on s'est dit. »  
« Justement. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, maintenant que nos sentiments sont clairs, je n'aurais pas l'impression que tu m'abandonnes. Promets-le-moi Harm »  
« Je te promets d'y penser et de toute façon, je compte bien en discuter avec toi avant. »

« Je t'aime Harm. »

« Je t'aime aussi Mac »

« Et si tu me nourrissais Matelot. Marine's affamée ! »

Ils rigolèrent, s'embrassèrent encore et se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils parlèrent de leur avenir ensemble et de ce qui se passerait au JAG. Mais ils savaient qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter.

=== FIN ===

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé


End file.
